Welcome to the South
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: She started to regret moving until she met him and he showed her what the south was really about.


Elena was raised in the north so when she moved down south it was a big change for her. She was sitting in a small diner trying to pick up internet reception off her phone but all she got was page cannot be displayed. "What exactly are you trying to do?" A man asked her who had been watching her with amusement. "Excuse me?" Elena said surprised some stranger had walked up to her. "Your holding your phone in the air like you're an idiot."

"I'm trying to pick up the internet, something you've probably never heard of." Elena said in a snarky voice. "Your obviously not from around here." "No I'm not, I'm from Virgina. Now would you please tell me where I can get internet?" "You can't. At least not in this county, you've got to go a county over." The man said."What!" Elena said almost fainting. "What do you do around here without internet?" Elena asked the stranger. "Come with me and I'll show you."

Elena thought for a moment about how before she left Mystic falls Alaric told her not to run off with any strange men, but Elena thought she had to make friends somehow. So she stood up and followed the man. When they walked outside Elena couldn't believe what she was getting in. A pick up truck, really?" She said disgusted. "Do you wanna know my kind of fun or not?" The man said annoyed with this city girl already. "At least tell me your name first. "Kol. Whats yours?" "Elena." "Ok, we know each other now let's go." Kol said getting in the truck followed by Elena. "Now that I'm in, tell me where we are going?" "Two counties over." He said with a smirk. "Are you going to tell me anything about this trip" "Nope."

One hour later they were driving through Rome, Georgia. Kol finally pulled over on the side of the road and got out then opened Elena's door. "Where are we?" "Rome, Georgia next to a peach orchard." "Why? I thought we were going to have fun." Elena said confused. "This is our first stop. We're picking peaches." Elena didn't look interested but went towards a tree and started picking peaches while Kol got a basket out the back of the truck.

They say Georgia have the best peaches around, how 'bout you try one and decide for yourself." Kol said. Elena nodded and bit into the causing the juice to run down her chin. "Not bad." She said and finished it off while filling the basket along with Kol until it was full. Kol picked up the basket and carried it back to the truck putting it in the back of the truck. "Ready to go?" He asked Elena. "Yes." He opened her door allowing her to get in, then got go in himself and was off to his next destination to show this city girl the country isn't that bad. "So is there still no chance of me finding out where we're going?" "As I said earlier nope."

"So city girl tell me about yourself.' Elena glared at him for calling her a city girl and not her name even if it was true. "As long as your calling me city girl my lips are sealed." "Its true, you are a city sleeker." "Fine country boy " Elena said mad. "My names Elena Gilbert, I'm from a small town call Mystic Falls, Virgina and there I had tons of friends, here I have you. There, you know stuff about me now its your turn." "My names Kol Mikaelson, I've lived her my entire life, I work for old man Tanner at his farm bellin' hay sometimes, and I'm a mechanic at Mr . Williams auto shop when I'm not at old man Tanner's farm. And in my free time I do exactly what we're doing now." Kol finished.

"It took two hours this time but they were finally in Paris, Tennessee. Kol parked as the truck next to high grass. "Wait, why are we stopping here?" Elena asked afraid she would have to walk through the grass. "We have to get to the next destination somehow." Kol said wanting to laugh at Elena's facial expression. "You mean walk through that grass?" "That's the only way city girl." "Stop calling me that!" "Ok, city sleeker." "I said stop calling me that, no you said stop calling you city girl." He said making his way through the grass. "Hey, wait up!" She said running after him.

"Kol stopped so Elena could catch up. What are we going to do?" Elena asked when they were halfway through the grass. Kol only pointed up. "A water tower, so what I've seen plenty of these when I'm driving on the highway." "You've never climbed one though. Now, start climbing." "What! No way in hell is that happening!" "Ok, stay down here by yourself all alone near the high grass." Kol said knowing that would get her since she seemed to not like the high grass. Elena got on the ladder and climbed all the way to the top without looking down at Kol. Once she did though she notice he wasn't even on the ladder. "Hey! Why the hell aren't you on the ladder?" Elena shouted since she had reached the top. "I'm letting you get up there first." "Why?" "So you'll have to look down when I'm coming up."

Elena huffed and looked down. Her eyes got huge at seeing how high she was up. "Why did you make me look down?" Elena shouted to Kol. "Because I knew you wouldn't look if I wasn't coming up the ladder." He shouted back. "I don't see the fun in scaring me." She said as Kol stepped up on to the water tower. "The fun is on the other side." Kol walked around the tower and came back with a bucket full of balloons. "Balloons?" Elena asked. "Paint balloons." Kol said picking one up. "What do you expect us to do with that?" Elena asked. "This!" He said throwing it at her causing the balloon to pop and drench Elena in yellow paint. She screamed and threw one at him. After couple more balloons throws at each other they called it truce and started throwing them over the edge of the was finally having fun since she'd gotten to the south but she wouldn't tell Kol that. "We need to leave now if I'm we want to make it to the other place in time." "Ok, but I'm going down first. Your not tricking me into looking down again." Kol stepped aside and said "cities first." Elena rolled her eyes and began her journey to the ground.

Once they were both on the ground they started to make their way through the grass, which seem to not take as long as last time. Kol opened Elena's door for her again and after he got in they were off to their next destination. "If I do _85_ the whole ride there we might make it by sundown."

Kol was right they made it to Florence just before sundown. Elena noticed a man sitting on the side of the road and Kol was slowing down as they neared him. "What are you doing this just a man with a barrel?" Elena asked. "No, this man is the best wine maker in Florence, Alabama, so I hope you drink wine because if you don't you will after you try this." Kol said as they walked over to the man. "Kol! I didn't expect you back so soon, have you drank all that muscadine already?" "No sir. I'm just showing this city girl how a country boy has fun and I couldn't leave out your wine." The man smiled and filled a glass with wine for Elena. The man gave it to her while saying "I've never gotten a negative review, don't be my first." She smiled and took a sip. "Oh my god this is delicious!" Elena said down her glass. "Can I have some more?" "Sure little lady." The man said filling one up for Kol this time also. Kol drank his slower than Elena who downed it again. after two more glasses for Elena and one for Kol they were back on the road again on their way back to Georgia.

"So whats next?" Elena asked a little excited. "Its 5:00 so Mrs. Stela has closed up shop and is getting ready for tomorrow, so we can't go there. We could go up to Peterson Field though." Kol said changing directions. "Whats there?" Elena asked. "You'll have to see. Tells me though are you going to go back to your internet installed Mystic Falls or are you staying down here with us country folk?" "When you first told me there was no internet, my first thought was what's the quickest way to the airport." "And now?" Kol asked. "I think a complete stranger showed me you don't need technology to have fun." Elena said. "Well I'm about to show you some more fun." Kol said as he turned into a field. When he was about to get out he saw Elena had already slammed the truck door and in front of the truck. "Are you in a hurry?" "No I've just enjoyed all your other activities so I'm anxious to find out this one."

They walked for about minutes until Elena saw a field with dandelions. She dashed off to it. She started picking the dandelions until she had a white bouquet. "Kol Come make a wish!" Elena said holding out a dandelion. Kol smiled and walked over to her and took the flower, he then closed his eyes and made a wish for Elena to never leave. Then blew on the dandelion making it fly away. "What'd you wish for?" Elena asked. "I can't tell you or it won't come true." "Are you kidding me? I've told plenty of my wishes and they came true. A wish I made recently was to get out of Mystic Falls and look at me now, I'm in a dandelion field with you not anywhere near Mystic Falls." "I'll tell you but if it doesn't come true I'm blaming you." Kol said hoping he wouldn't jinx his wish by telling her. "I wished for you to never leave." Elena smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear "I won't." "Really!" Kol said excited.

"You showed me that I don't need all those flashy gadgets I brought to have fun. I've had the time of my life today. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here with you." Kol could've sworn his heart stopped when she said that. "Good 'cause I don't want you to go." He said pulling her in for a kiss. That was the night they had their first kiss, and the last night Elena ever thought about going back to Mystic Falls.

_Not only is he sweet enough _  
_to make me blush candy apple red_  
_he also says the sweetest things _  
_that keeps his voice always in my head_

_He's my country boy_  
_born and raised in the south_  
_that sexy southern accent_  
_drifts slowly out his mouth_

_I've fallin' head over cowgirl boots_  
_for this sexy southern man_  
_with arms i could sleep in forever_  
_and a down home Georgia tan_


End file.
